Maruaders and Hogwarts read Hermione Black
by ShineBrightGranger
Summary: Everyone was just sitting and eating a peaceful dinner, but no, it had to be interupted by children, their parents, and a voice. Its time to read about a special little girl.


The Great Hall doors burst open in righteous laughter as the Maruaders ran through followed by a red faced Lily Evans, whose hair happened to be gold and black.

"POTTER! CHANGE IT BACK!" The Potter heir smirked at the love of his life and merely continued running for his life.

Sirius Black barked in laughter whilst Remus gave a howl like laughter, Peter chittered.

Student's watched in amusement as Evans took out her wand from her bag and began to send out hexes at the boys. Sirius was hit with a tickling hex and the rest were hit with the leg locker curse.

But this stopped when a yellow light exploded in the hall and a little girl of the age four floated down from the ceiling and gently landed in front of Regulus Black. Then more kids popped up. Twins appeared above the Gryffindor table and they floated down. They looked to be the same age as the little girl.

All of the kids that were popping up were. A few showed up at the hufflepuff table, one with sandy hair landing in front of Amos Diggory who was panicking as the baby almost landed on a knife.

After kids stopped popping up in front of a few people ending with James, a book appeared in the sky.

A sweet voice resounded through the hall.

"Hello everyone, you may be wondering what in the bloody hell just happened hmm?"

Sirius was getting irritated along with his brother, who was now holding the little girl who in which was blinking up at him at arm's length away from the table.

The voice continued in its sweet, mellow, tune, "I'm going to summon some people now. They will be important to the little girl's tale." As there were a couple of little girls around now the voice had to explain in more detail.

"The one in Mr. Blacks arms."

And since Sirius wasn't holding anything, let alone a child- people stared at the little brown haired child in Regulus's arms.

She was pouting now and frankly a lot of people thought it was the cutest thing ever. Regulus quickly set her down on the ground and she began to pout at him even more. Severus sighed at his clueless friend and picked up the child and set her on his lap.

Then Molly and Arthur Weasley suddenly appeared in the hall along with her brothers and her two sons William and Charlie. She was currently pregnant.

The two twins slowly floated down from the ceiling and landed gently in Arthurs outstretched arms. They stared at them in surprise, but noticing their features quickly their emotions switched to love.

They quickly sat down with their new cargo and conjured up some new chairs for their two sons.

Then the voice returned, "Well then, that seems like everyone. Now just so you all know, the children that have appeared are your future kids. Though you'll have to wait to see which ones yours-" The voice cut itself off and it seemed to be rustling something, "OH! I forgot to bring some others."

All the parents of the current students appeared looking confused. Charlus and Dorea Potter quickly spotted the Marauders but Sirius wasn't looking at them when they joined them at the Gryffindor table. Instead he was staring at his whole family as they stared at the child that was in Snapes lap.

Dumbledore coughed and captured everyones attention, half of the ones trying to control the four year olds in their arms.

"If you wouldn't mind taking a seat with your children, I believe the voice would like to begin. Am I correct in that assumption."

The voice responded, "Yep!"

A book fell onto Sirius's head, sending him sprawled to the floor. While he was groaning and moaning whilst the children giggled, Dorea picked it up and read the title out loud.

"Hermione Regulus Black. The Daughters tale."

Everyone in the room gasped and looked at the little girl who spoke, "Iwt's about mwe?"

Hermione's, as they now know to call her, was looking up from playing with a doll that Severus had conjured for her, and was staring at everyone with soul filled eyes.

The Blacks all crowded around her and Walburga heaved her from Snapes lap. Hermione squealed in protest and swatted at her hands and when Walburga dropped her in surprise and Hermione quickly darted away from the Slytherin table.

Tears were brimming in her grey eyes as she made her way to the Potters/Weasleys.

Dorea shoved the book at her husband and quickly gathered the sobbing child into her embrace and began to rock her. "Its going to be alight my darling, shh. I won't let her touch you again." Charlus smiled in awe at his wife. He knew that she always wanted a daughter of her own after they had James, but they weren't able to. She seemed to have instantly found one in Blacks daughter though.

Walburga was sitting in a plushed up chair fuming immensely. How dare that Potter, having already taken one of her son's away and now her granddaughter! She will pay. Orion rolled his eyes at his wife but then gazed sadly over at Hermione.

He didn't really believe in all of this mudblood, muggles are bad bullshit anyway. His wife was just a Voldemort humping wannabe. He was personally glad that Sirius managed to escape from his home, he'd have a better life that way. Now if only he could get Walburgas claws out of Regulus.

Sirius gazed at his brothers daughter and looked at her curly brown hair. It was just like. . . he shook his head and gave her a smile. A gentle one.

Dumbledore coughed and brought everyones attention back up to him. "Shall we begin?" When no one spoke out he coughed and began to read.

**Chapter 1. Grimmauld Place.**


End file.
